My Sweetest Downfall
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: After “Shane’s Karma”, Dustin tries to comfort his friend. The two help each other realize that life goes on after heartbreak. Preslash.


_AN: So I love Shane/Dustin (Thanks to MzDany), and this is the first time I've tried my hand at it and I'm rather excited! It's kind of Pre-slash, since nothing huge really happens, but if all goes well I have some more ideas in mind. Really, it could be considered a friendship fic I suppose. Anywho, let me know what you think of it, as feedback it always appriciated!_

**My Sweetest Downfall**

He was sitting all alone in the darkness, starring out at the ocean. It hadn't taken Dustin long to guess where his friend would be. He stood where he was for a moment, on the cliff face overlooking the beach, and contemplated leaving Shane alone. He was upset… Dustin knew how that felt.

But Dustin also knew he hadn't wanted to be alone when he had been heartbroken, and he figured Shane was just like him in that respect, so he made his way down the beach until he was standing within 10 feet of his best friend.

Shane was slouched over, sitting on a lone rock sticking up from the sandy beach. They were close enough to the water that the mist was coming off and spraying lightly against them, but not close enough that the tide would come in and their feet would get soaked.

Dustin took another tentative step forward. Shane had to know he was there. He was a ninja after all. Dustin didn't quite know how to approach him. He tried to think about how Shane had approached him after Marah had betrayed him. He'd come over with a pizza, a new video game, and a 'forget about it' attitude. Dustin didn't quite think forgetting about this was going to be easy for Shane, and he didn't think Shane wanted to forget either.

Dustin kept stepping forward, waiting for Shane to say something. He didn't. Finally, Dustin sat down next to him on the rock. Shane's eyes were red, Dustin noticed. It was hard to see in the pail light, but Dustin could tell. Maybe that was why he hadn't said anything. He probably hadn't trusted his voice.

"Hey, man." Dustin started gently. "How's it going?" He had no idea what to say, but that probably wasn't to right thing to start with, and he felt stupid for saying it.

Shane scoffed and shook his head. "It sucks." He said quietly. Dustin sighed. "Tori send you?"

"What?" Dustin asked, confused.

"Did she send you to check up on me? I know how she worries, but you can tell her I'll be alright." Shane glanced at him briefly as he spoke, but looked away quickly. He looked embarrassed.

"Dude, no. Tori didn't send me. I came 'cause_ I_ was worried about you." Dustin told him honestly, and Shane glanced up at him from under his eyelashes. "What? I can't worry about you? Dude, come on. I mean, I'm like… I just… Well I… It's not…"

"Dustin." Shane stopped him with the tone of his voice. "Stop talking. Think. Then start talking once you know what to say." Shane told him, the commanding tone present in his voice, but not demanding.

"Right, dude." Dustin agreed, and he took a breath. He saw the corner of Shane's lip tug, and the encouraged him. "I just mean that, dude I know. I know what you're going through, and it sucks." Dustin told him.

Shane let out a heavy sigh. "No offence man, but I think getting tricked by an evil chick, and falling for a girl who died, are a bit different."

Dustin tried not to be angry at that, but it probably showed in his tone when he answered. "Still hurts."

"Yeah." Shane answered quietly, a note of apology in his voice, and Dustin let it go. Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"Are you going to be?" Dustin asked at last, gazing sideways at his friend.

"What?" Shane asked, giving Dustin a confused look.

"You said to tell Tori you'd be alright. Will you be?" Dustin repeated, wondering why his friends always thought he was the stupid one.

Shane considered this for a long moment, starring out at the ocean. "I don't really know." He answered at last. Dustin bit his lip, wondering what else he could say. He didn't really have to say anything, because Shane just started talking. "I know that she came here to die. I knew it the whole time. And she chose me for something really great. But I still feel like I should have been able to stop it from happening."

Dustin didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to that. Shane was feeling guilt, on top of everything else.

"She was just so perfect. I know everybody thinks that when they first meet someone, but she really was something else. I can't explain it. And I can't explain how I feel so empty, when at the same time I feel so full of new power." Shane sighed, and his shoulders hunched down further than they were if that were possible.

"Dude, you said it yourself. She knew what was going to happen. And she chose you to give her powers to. That's gotta count for something." Dustin shrugged, and Shane looked over at him. "I know you miss her, dude. And that won't go away for a while. But… you're not alone dude."

This made Shane grin, and it was a welcome site. "I know man. You and Tor, you've always got my back. That means a lot. Thanks, bro." Shane held out his hand and Dustin clasped it, and they did their handshake.

They sat in silence some more, and Dustin felt much more relaxed now. Shane was going to be okay, and in a few days he's bounce back and be his old self. Or at least, that's what Dustin was thinking would happen before Shane started crying.

Dustin froze. It happened fast, like a tidal wave or an explosion. All of a sudden, Shane hunched over and covered his face, and he was shaking in silent sobs, like he was embarrassed of being seen like this. Dustin didn't know what to do. Never in all their years as friends had he ever seen his best friend cry. He had always held it together before, even when he broke his arm skateboarding when they were twelve. He had never cried in front of Dustin before.

Dustin couldn't help it. He gaped at Shane in awe, watching his poor friend cry, unable to reach out or say anything.

"Shane, m-man." Dustin stuttered despite himself. Shane didn't answer him, like he was pretending he didn't hear. Dustin took a deep breath, and gathered up his courage. After all, his friend needed him, right?

Dustin reached out and wrapped a comforting arm around Shane's quivering shoulders. Shane let him, and Dustin leaned over closer to his friend.

"Man, its okay." Dustin tried to sound as comforting as possible, but Shane was still ignoring him.

Shane stood and shrugged Dustin's arm off, walking away towards the water. He got close, and he kicked at the surf. He picked up a rock and tossed it out into the water, accompanied by an angry shout.

_Great,_ Dustin thought. _At least he goes through the stages of depression fast enough_. In the past ten minutes they'd hit denial, depression, and anger. Dustin could only wonder what would be next.

Shane calmed down a bit. He wasn't crying anymore, and he wasn't yelling and kicking things, so Dustin assumed it was safe to approach. He walked up next to his friend and dared a sidelong glance. Shane didn't look at him, but at least he looked a little better.

"God, I feel like such an idiot." Shane admitted at last. He let out a puff of amusement, but he wasn't fully laughing yet. "Would you look at me? I'm acting like a 2 year old."

"A grumpy 2 year old." Dustin added ruefully. Shane shot him a look, and Dustin shrugged. "You said it."

"Guess if she could see me, she'd think twice about giving me those powers." Shane said sadly.

"No way, man. Look, you're not perfect. So you're upset. You're still a great ranger, a great friend, and a good person. Skyla made the right choice." Dustin assured him, reaching out again to lay his hand on Shane's shoulder. "She couldn't have chosen a better person for the job."

"How did you do it?" Shane asked suddenly. "How did you get past what Marah did to you?" He wanted to know. Dustin shrugged uncomfortably.

"I didn't really, I guess. I mean, I still like to think there was some good in her, but I don't know if I'll ever know now. I guess it helps to know that there's still good I can do, you know? She didn't beat me." Dustin answered, wondering how _that_ would help.

It seemed to though, because Shane looked over at him thoughtfully. "No, she didn't, did she?" He whispered. Dustin shook his head. Shane nodded and looked away.

Dustin continued to watch him, unsure what his grieving friend would do next. He didn't expect him to turn and hug him, but that's what he did. Shane turned quickly and wrapped his arms around his best friend, and Dustin stood there for a minute before bringing his arms up and patting Shane's back lightly. That's all it took, and Shane snapped out of it. He pulled away, tried to make himself look big and tough, like he hadn't just hugged a guy.

Dude, who was Dustin going to tell? So Dustin reached out and punched him in the shoulder. Shane actually smiled at him, and reached up to brush the spot off.

"I feel like pizza." Shane declared easily, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around. Dustin grinned.

"I couldn't agree more, dude!" He said quickly, tossing his hands up to the sides.

"Good. Let's go." Shane started walking away from the beach, and Dustin followed and caught up to walk beside his friend. They walked away from the ocean in silence, but it was comfortable, not a sad one.

When they were coming up to the road, Shane swayed on his feet and bumped Dustin's shoulder lightly. Dustin grinned, and he knew they were both going to be okay.

"Life goes on, doesn't it?" Shane asked the air around them. Dustin figured it was a question he didn't need to answer, so he let it hang open. Shane didn't seem to need an answer either, because he shot his friend a smile, then reached out and pushed his shoulder.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed as he staggered to the side. He reached over and shoved Shane, who stumbled and laughed. Shane shoved him again, and this time Dustin used his entire body weight to push the bigger boy to the side. Shane almost lost his footing entirely, and attempted to grab onto Dustin's T-shirt. Dustin narrowly avoided his grasp and took off running down the hill. It wasn't long before Shane was right behind him, and he grabbed Dustin and tackled him down onto the side of the road.

"Little cheater!" Shane accused, grabbing his friend in a choke hold as the two wrestled around on the grass.

"Dude, come on! Lemme go!" Dustin demanded, trying to break the grip the bigger boy had on him. They struggled against one another until Dustin pulled Shane's leg up and held it back.

Stalemate. Damn. Dustin knew they were going to stay this way until one of them said mercy.

"Say it!" Shane told him, tightening his grip.

"Never!" Dustin replied, pulling Shane's leg up higher. Shane groaned. "You say it!"

"Truce!" Shane countered.

"No way!" Dustin yanked on his leg again. "Say it!" He commanded.

"Alright! Alright! Mercy!" Shane let go of him the same time Dustin let go of his leg, and the two fell backwards on the grass, both out of breath and exhausted.

"And the crowd goes wild." Dustin held up his arms in victory. Shane reached up to tug his arm down good naturedly, and their hands fell to the ground.

Shane's hand stayed on top of Dustin's as the two caught their breath and starred up at the sky. Dustin didn't say anything about it, and neither did Shane.

Finally though, Shane did look over at him with a wry smile. "Now I'm even hungrier." Shane complained.

Dustin laughed. "Tell me about it."

Despite their words, neither of them moved.


End file.
